


Hello Little girl...

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Into the Woods (2014)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Forced kisses, Hello little Girl, Horror, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Stalking, creepy Wolf, huge age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: Ever since I laid eyes on you I wanted you....Hello Little Girl....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! Yeah I know this is wrong but I ship it ok? Ever since i saw "hello little girl" (Johnny Depp) To keep it "simple and clean." Don't like, don't read. Please do comment or fav!!!

The wolf's POV.  
..........................  
I was minding my own business like I do everyday in the woods when I stopped and smelled Something. Someone. Curiously I followed the sweet smell of..bread? And a hint of something else..smelt like blood and a flowery smell? So I peeked and saw a girl. A young pretty girl with a red cape the color of blood skipping alone the path. It's been along time since I talked to another person. Especially a Girl. So I straighten my clothes and my fur checked my breath then Slowly began to follow her closely behind I knew who it was my ears perked up as I heard her small heartbeat and smell her intoxicatingly sent...I closed my eyes as I breathed it in before grinning a devilish grin it was her.....and ever since I laid my eyes on you I wanted you....no matter what the cost I will have you but for now I would like to say Hello little girl....

Well Howl is it? is it Big Bad? No seriously what do you think? Should I continue? Please comment or share?! Please tell me what you think tata!


	2. Internal struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf is fighting himself how long before he snaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait is finally over! I’m so sorry haven’t been able to come back, but after close examinations and re-watching the film and of course reading your feedback I’ve decided to write this chapter for you my readers and ones who took the time to read this story!   
> Without further ado Chapter two of Hello little girl! *curitus opens*

Chapter two

The Big Bad Wolf’s POV   
She was graceful with each skip of her feet her red hood blew with ease against the passing slight breeze. Her beautiful dark hair would mirror the Vibrate colored hood movements as the long braids bounced against her small back and shoulders….I longed to touched them. To feel them in my hands to see if they were as soft as they looked...I longed to hold that vibrate fire hood. It took all my strength not to reach out and pull her back to me. The animal instinct howled and scratched inside of me...to smell that sweet intoxicating scent, feel the warmth of her body close to me I stopped quickly taking cover behind a tree as she turned behind her.

After some time my heart relaxed as I slowly peeked out of from my safe refuge and saw sight of my sweet tempting angel on her merry further into the woods. I followed her safely distant, I started to grow worried what if she was to be in danger? Or become lost into the woods after nightfall? It was no trouble to me as I knew these woods like that back of my hand, but she did not. As this realization struck me part of me was terribly concerned and yet the darker side of me was the one whom clawed at my heart was did not. In fact was glad that my sweet heavenly angel was clueless...she will not know where to run...it spoke in my mind. My ears perked up as I heard her started to him. “Oh merciful god...she even sounds sweet and heavenly!” I whispered to myself as I listened completely entranced by her humming.

The darker side of me spoke up at that moment. ‘She’ll sound even better beneath us….’ it sang. I stopped as my heart was pounding in my ears my face and a pool in stomach was heating up at the thought at the picture in my head was now beginning to burn in my head. My claws dug into a tree steady myself as I was began to feel lightheaded and dizzy.   
_______________________\\_____________________  
I know I know it’s short but I hope you enjoyed it and leave what you thought about it or concerns.  
As always feedback welcome!


End file.
